I'm Sorry
by ErinJo94
Summary: Kane accidentally hurts Josh during their segment. He feels awful about it. Can Josh make him feel better? Can he help his Big Red Machine? (Kane Glen *His real name* I promise the story is a whole lot better than the story! XD)


_**Title: I'm Sorry**_

_**Rating: M (for language and MalexMale slashy love!)**_

_**Pairing: Josh Matthews/Kane (Because I don't know how to make normal pairings lol)**_

_**A/N: This is based off of WWE Smackdown 8/31/12 when Kane attacks poor Josh and the whole time Kane was apologizing. Sadly I don't own WWE or any of its athletes; I also don't have any actual knowledge of anyone's sexual orientation! I hope everyone enjoys it! Reviews are food for the writer's soul!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JM&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Glen felt awful, he knew the first time he threw Josh he actually hit the floor too hard. The apologies he muttered weren't scripted; he had to tell Josh he was sorry but stay in character at the same time. He only hoped that Josh understood. He wouldn't see Josh until later that night, when the show was over. Glen went back to the locker room and gathered up his things for a shower.

"Hey man, great segment." John Cena said as he passed Glen as he exited the room. Glen merely nodded and kept walking. When he got to his cubby he saw Alberto and Ricardo.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The superstar asked his friend.

"Yeah, he just really got a hold of my hair" Alberto nodded and rubbed Ricardo's head.

"Sorry about that" Glen mumbled, still upset about hurting Josh.

"No worries, it's the business." Ricardo assured him. Glen again just nodded and Alberto quickly led Ricardo away. Glen then undressed, removed that annoying mask and wrapped a towel around his waist then grabbed some soap and headed into the shower. A few men were leaving the shower area as he entered, leaving him alone in the stalls. He hung his towel where it wouldn't get wet and he turned on the shower, the warm water cascading from his head down his large body. He closed his eyes and thought about what happened tonight. What if he seriously hurt Josh? He couldn't live with himself if he did! Poor Josh was so small…Glen was a giant compared to the small ring announcer. He knew Josh hated being pushed around but he couldn't help that he was so small. Glen just hung his head and began washing his body. He couldn't get the feeling of slamming Josh to the mat out of his mind. He hated being a monster but it was the only thing he was good at…

"Shit." Glen said to no one in particular. Suddenly he felt hands on his hips. He turned his head and saw his small lover looking up at him.

"Hey you." Josh said smiling as he greeted Glen in their usual fashion. Glen was relieved Josh was okay, he knew that Josh couldn't have been too hurt but he was worried about it none the less.

"Hey you…" Glen replied.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked quietly.

"I'm fine…are you okay? Did the medics check you out?"

"Yeah, I just have a tiny goose egg." Glen turned around and pulled Josh to him, holding him protectively.

"I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, I forgot to bring my head farther up. It's my own fault really. I didn't even realize you saw that…not until you started to apologize and when I saw John backstage he said you were upset."

"I threw you too hard, I realized it too late." Josh shook his head and silenced Glen by pulling his head down to his own and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Glen, trying to tell Glen he was fine and that they were okay with that kiss.

Glen hugged Josh to him, thanking whatever deity there was that he had Josh, his sweet boy. He trailed his tongue across the bottom lip of his lover, those sweet delicious lips. Josh opened his lips, allowing Glen access to his mouth. Glen took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into josh's mouth. Josh whimpered as Glen teased the tip of his tongue. He loved kissing Glen, it always made him feel good.

"I love you" Josh breathed out.

"I love you too" Glen whispered. Then he looked down at Josh's body and realized that he was also naked. That made Glen smile and he picked up his bottle of soap and poured some into is hand and he slowly began to wash Josh's back and chest. He loved the feeling of Josh's beautiful tanned skin underneath his hands. Josh was perfect. He was beautifully sculpted, he had a beautiful smile and he was the sweetest person he had ever met. There wasn't a person Josh was mean too. Sometimes creative would make him fight with Michael Cole but then again, Josh had to do that and Michael Cole was an idiot.

"Glen…" Josh whispered. Glen looked down and sure enough Josh was getting hard. Glen smiled and picked Josh up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Then he used the extra soap on his hand to wiggle a finger into Josh's hole. He whimpered and laid his head down into the crook of Glen's neck. Glen reveled in how tight Josh was. It didn't matter how many times he and Josh had sex, Josh was always as tight as their first time together. As soon as he felt Josh was ready he added a second finger and he scissored them, stretching him out more. Josh whined and held Glen closer.

"Almost ready" Glen reassured. He added the third finger and he thrust them in and out, deeper and deeper. Josh moaned.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" He pleaded to Glen. Glen nodded and removed his fingers then he slowly thrust Josh down onto his cock. Josh cried out and threw his head back. Glen smiled and kissed Josh's neck as he lifted Josh up and thrust him back down onto Glen's cock. Josh's back arched more and Glen knew he hit Josh's sweet spot.

"Glen…Glen…" Josh repeated with each thrust. He felt so good; Glen was so deep inside him. He loved feeling his lover inside him, so close to him…they were one. Glen moaned and thrust josh down onto him faster and faster. He wanted to see Josh come. He needed it. He needed to bring his lover pleasure after he caused him so much pain.

"Let go Josh…it's alright, I'm here." Glen murmured into his ear. Josh nodded, he knew he was close. He felt the coil of heat in his stomach. He held onto Glen tight, he felt the wave of pleasure rushing towards him faster and faster. He started shaking…this was it.

"Glen!" Josh screamed and he started coming, white streaks painting their abdomens. Josh could only hold on as his orgasm over took his whole body, rocking him down to his core. Josh tightened around Glen and Glen couldn't hold off anymore. He thrust up one more time and came deep within his still shivering lover.

"JOSH!" Then the two men were silent, aside from their harsh breathing. After a few minutes Josh spoke.

"Water's cold…"

"Oops." Glen said simply. He rinsed Josh and himself off and he cleaned the shower stall up. He then carried Josh to a bench and dried him off and dressed himself before doing the same to himself. After he made sure Josh was warm enough he threw his bag over his shoulder and picked Josh up. As he lifted Josh up Daniel Bryan walked into the locker room.

"Hey." He said simply, having seen stranger things happen in the locker room. Glen nodded and Josh waved. The pair left the locker room.

"I wonder if he'll-" Glen started to say

"Who the fuck used all the hot water?!" Daniel Bryan's shout echoed through the hall. Josh gigged.

"Oops…"

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews=Love 3**_


End file.
